Under The Mistletoe
by LittleRobinForever
Summary: A late night run in involving Draco Malfoy and some mistletoe leaves Hermione confused, wondering just when she found the blonde prick even remotely attractive.


Hermione had just left the library. It was nearly midnight on Christmas Eve, but she had no time to spare. She was studying for the upcoming semester, and had just checked out several bulky books. The library was _supposed_ to be closed this late at night, but since she was _Hermione Granger_, she had been given a unique slip from Madam Pince. Her brown hair flew behind her as she rushed to the Gryffindor common room. It was dark, and the only thing that allowed her to see was the light protruding from the tip of her wand.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough, and she ran right into something. Her wand was knocked away from her and her books were spread across the frosty, solid floor of the castle.

"Ow! Watch it!" A familiar voice growled out from the darkness. It was a voice Hermione knew very well, and not one she particularly _enjoyed_. It was cold and malicious, and it belonged to Draco Malfoy. She huffed and tried to find her lost wand. It was nearly impossible in the darkness, but still she tried.

"It's not _my_ fault you were out wandering, _Malfoy_. Had you had your wand out, you might've been able to see me coming! So don't blame _me_, you selfish git!" Since it was dark and she couldn't see Malfoy, she felt comfortable speaking out against him. But, much to her surprise, he didn't make any other rude comments.

"Shut up..." He muttered silently under his breath.

"_Yes_!" Hermione's hand had found a thin wooden object, and she was sure it was a wand. It wasn't her own, but it was still a wand she could use.

"_Lumos_!" She whispered, and a light shot out from the hawthorn wand. She wasn't expecting Malfoy to be as close as he was; their bodies were nearly touching. Immediately upon seeing this, they both leapt apart. There was a moment of silence, and neither wished to break it.

"That's _my_ wand, Granger." Malfoy reached his hand out. But Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not dumb. Let's find my wand first." Somehow, she didn't trust Malfoy to remain long enough to find her wand.

"Fine." Was the only response she got from the sullen figure. Hermione sighed to herself.

"So, Malfoy, just what _are_ you doing wandering the castle this late on _Christmas Eve_?" She couldn't help but feel curious, but she also knew that he wouldn't answer her.

"I couldn't sleep." HIs eyes clouded over. She frowned slightly.

"Oh. Well then. I-I should, um...go." She scrambled to find words to make the situation less awkward, but she couldn't seem to find anything intelligent.

"Yeah."

She picked up her books and tucked them safely under her arms. She sighed, and stepped away. Or tried to. _What_? She tried to move her feet, but they seemed to be stuck to the cold floor of the castle. She glared up at Malfoy, sure that this was some trick of his to leave her stranded and alone in the dark.

"_What_ did you _do!?_ Malfoy?" Hermione grunted as she furiously attempted to escape from whatever magic it was that held her. But a quick glance at Malfoy told her he was in the same position she was.

"What did _I _do? What did _you_ do!?" If looks could kill, they'd both be a smoldering pile of ashes on the floor.

Hermione ignored the boy and again tried to free her feet. Until she heard Malfoy make a strange choking noise. Knowing that the noise never meant anything good, she was hesitant to lift her head.

But when she did, she nearly fainted.

Mistletoe.

_No. No, no, no, no!_ Glancing between Malfoy and the Mistletoe, her heart nearly overloaded with the revulsion of it all.

"No." Malfoy said, his face a pale pink.

Hermione would stand here until _morning_, wait until a professor came along, do _anything_ rather than _kiss_ him. So she crossed her arms and waited. She attempted to glare at Malfoy, who was doing the exact same thing. Of course, she lasted about five minutes before becoming bored. She tried to read one of the books in her arms, but quickly got distracted by Malfoy's staring.

"Humph." She held her head high and looked pointedly back at the book in front of her.

"Granger,"

Hermione ignored him, but found it difficult since he was less than a foot away from her.

"_Granger,_"

_Stare at the book. Stare at the book. Stare at the book_.

"Oh bloody hell, Granger."

_Wh_- But she was cut off as Malfoy's mouth crushed onto her own. Shock, was what she felt, shock that _he_ would _ever_ do something like this. But even as she felt her feet released from the spell, she didn't pull away. The kiss was...exhilarating. As his hands wound around her waist, she ran her fingers through his lustrous blonde hair. She couldn't think, couldn't do..._anything_. Anything other than move her lips in synch with his.

And then it hit her. This was Malfoy. Draco. Bloody. _Malfoy_. The person who made her life a living hell, who called her a _Mud-Blood_. So she threw herself off of him, and fell to the floor with a crash.

Comprehension passed over Malfoy's dazzling complexion, and he backed away slowly. He shook his head, and scurried away.

She had just kissed Draco Malfoy.

Bloody freaking Hell.

**A/N: Just an idea. It can stay a one-shot or grow into more. Not sure. You tell me :)**


End file.
